Friends Forever
by ScarlettRibbon091
Summary: AU, DISCONT Kori Anders and Richard Grayson have known each other forever. Problem? They have had a crush on each other as well. But once they express their feelings for each other, one must leave due to a tragic accident. Will they be together forever?
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Friends Forever  
**_Kori Anders and Richard Grayson have known each other forever. Problem? They have had a crush on each other as well. But once they express their feelings for each other, one must leave due to a tragic accident. Who's leaving? Will they be together forever?_

**Note: I donnot own Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: First Day**

A small girl of five years old walked into the small room. He red hair in pigtails swayed as she moved nervously. She watched as the other little kids in the room frolicked and played with a series of toys that were laid out in front of them.

"It's ok Kori, go ahead." The girl's mother motioned. Kori looked at her mother nervously and saw as he mother gave a smile. Kori again looked forward and saw as a tall young woman came up and greeted her mother.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Honeydew. I'll be Kori's pre-school teacher for the year. I'm sure that she will have a lot of fun here." Ms. Honeydew said smiling a friendly smile.

Kori again scanned the room and watched as little kids played. After a short conversation with Ms. Honeydew, Kori's mother said goodbye to her daughter and hurried off to work.

Kori watched as her mother got in her car and drove away. Ms. Honeydew looked at the little girls expression and knelt down beside her and patted her red head.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Ms. Honeydew said flashing a sweet smile and walked over to a tall man in the doorway who had a small little boy with black hair that was spiked up. Kori sighed and sat in a nearby seat alone.

"Hello Mr. Wayne!" Ms. Honeydew said and drew her attention to the little boy. "And who do we have here?" she asked.

"This is Richard Grayson. Seems like he's an orphan. I'll be taking care of him." Bruce Wayne said. Ms. Honeydew smiled a smile at the little boy and bent down to his level. Richard looked at the teacher without emotion.

"Doesn't talk much." Bruce pointed out.

"You'll have a lot of fun here." She said sweetly. After a short goodbye, Richard too went to a table and noticed Kori in a nearby corner, but went on and sat with some other kids. But, he couldn't help but stare at the little red haired girl for a while.

Later that day, it was recess and everyone raced out into the playground to play. Kori approached another girl with blonde hair.

"Want to play with me?" Kori asked nervously. The little girl looked at Kori and just walked away. Kori sighed and sat on a nearby bench and looked at the ground and wished that her mother had never gotten a new job so that she could move to a new town and try and make new friends.

"Look! It's the freak!" a fat kid pointed at Kori. The other child next to him laughed.

"I heard she's an alien and came from another planet!" Another kid mocked. More children started to pitch in on the mockery and even threw some of their empty milk cartons at Kori. Sadly, Ms. Honeydew was busy listening to a walkman while grading papers and couldn't hear the mocking laughter that was bestowed on poor little Kori. When Kori was just about to burst into tears, when a little boy broke into the crowd.

"STOP IT! You are all mean! You should be the ones that are weirdos! I don't care what you say! She's nice! Now go away you clowns or….or I'll tell on you!" the little boy warned. All the little kids stared at him as if he was crazy, but didn't want the risk of getting in trouble so they all backed away and went off to play. The black haired boy then turned to Kori who was no where behind him. He then noticed some sobs and crying from behind a corner of the building and followed them, which led him to a sad Kori.

"Hello?" he called out. Kori was huddled into a corner and was crying her eyes out. The boy went next to her and sat down. He then took out of his pocket a small tissue.

"Here, don't cry. Those were big meanies anyways." he said. "They're big clowns."

Kori looked up and gave a little giggled as she took the tissue. The little boy smiled.

"Thank you." Kori said through little sniffles. Again, he smiled.

"You're welcome. What's your name? You have pretty eyes and hair." The black haired boy asked

Kori sat down and faced him. "Kori. Kori Anders. What's your name?"

"Richard Grayson." He replied and smiled. "Want to go play hopscotch?"

Kori sighed. "They're going to make fun of me again." She sobbed. Richard frowned.

"Not if I'm around." Richard said and offered his hand. Kori smiled and gave him a hug.

At the end of the day, it seemed as if Kori and Richard did everything together. They were even inseparable. When it was time to leave, Kori turned to Richard as he mother waited for her at the door.

"Will we always be friends?" Kori asked. Richard smiled.

"Yep! Friends Forever!" Richard said as he gave her another hug.

Kori waved and walked off with her mother.

"So how was your first day? I see you made a new friend." Her mother said. All Kori did was nod and smile.

"Today was the best first day ever!" Kori chirped.

* * *

**Author Note: Welcome back! And welcome to my new story "Friends Forever"! WHEE! As you can see, its an original name thing and for those who don't get the whole name thing I'll make it easier:**

**Richard Grayson- Robin  
Kori Anders- Starfire**

**There will be more names later, and I will post them after the story to make things easier. It's that and the fact that I forgot them. lol. Gotta check up on that. Well, hope you will enjoy this new fan-fic of mine! But back on the story, I will give farther detail on what this fic will be about. Each chapter or series of chapters will go through their different years, which will lead to the end of the story. Well, gotta go do the second chappie, until then, Happy New Years and here comes Chappie 2 of "Friends Forever"!**

**-xxterraxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Life So Far

**Chapter 2: Life So Far**

Kori stood at the bus stop and looked at her hands that were shivering in the cold. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment wondering why she wore a skirt in the beginning of winter. Just then a figure approached her from behind and covered her mouth and her eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice was whispered into her ear. Kori gave a smirk and struggled to take her best friend's hands off her face.

"Damn Richard, do you have to do that all the time I wait here?" Kori joked. Richard cocked a brow and thought. Kori frowned and jokingly punched his arm.

"What? I'm thinking…." Richard said and gave a pause and looked at Kori. "Yes."

Kori rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The bus is here," she said and motioned to the yellow school bus approaching them. Richard stared at Kori lovingly, as she stared at the coming bus, which was going to take them to their first day of high school as sophomores.

It had been 10 years since the two have met. Over those past years, 15 year old Richard Grayson had developed a big liking onto his best friend Kori Anders. Now they were starting their second year at Star High School.

Kori and Richard have been inseparable most of their lives and even lived next to each other. Kori had been co-captain of the cheerleading squad ever since her freshman year. Not only that but she was very popular, but that didn't mean she didn't have any rivals toward her. Besides Richard, she hung out with her own group of friends.

Richard on the other hand was a sort of a basketball jock. But unlike Kori, he didn't have a social status that could compare with hers. Since Kori was busy hanging out with her own clique, Richard was left to the decision to hang out with two of his friends that were on the basketball team with him.

Kori turned around and saw his expression. "What?" she asked. Richard immediately snapped out of dream mode and quickly made up a reason for him staring at his best friend.

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" Richard asked. Kori giggled.

"Why do you care? Is there a law against wearing them?" Kori asked. Richard gave a chuckle.

"No, but if men wore skirts that would definitely be creepy." Richard said pretending to shiver from the thought. The two laughed in unison as the door to the bus and the two friends stepped on.

Kori immediately saw her other friend Raven Roth and sat next to her. While Richard sat next to his buddy Victor Stone and his other buddy Garfield Logan in the back of him. The three exchanged hellos and high fives and Richard then concentrated his attention to Kori.

"Dude, when are you gonna ask her out?" Victor asked.

"What do you mean?" Richard protested. Garfield rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? If I had a dollar for every time you had thoughts or stared at Kori over there, I'd be richer than the richest person in Jump City." Garfield said. Richard rolled his ice blue eyes.

"Yeah right. She's my best friend. I don't have a crush on her." Richard said. "Or do I…" he whispered under his breath. His two friends laughed.

"Yeah sure, whatever dude." Victor said as he turned back to his i-pod.

Meanwhile Kori and Raven were in their own conversation.

"I heard that he had a crush on you." Raven stated. Kori gave a little blush.

"Yeah right, like he would ever like me." Kori said and leaned back in her spot.

"Well he is pretty cute." Raven said. Kori looked at her friend with surprise.

"Wow, that's a first. I thought you weren't all boy-crazy?" Kori said.

"Hey, I said he was cute. I didn't say I like him." Raven said and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Raven, I really gotta hook you up with a cute guy." Kori suggested.

Again, Raven rolled her eyes. "Thanks…." Raven said sarcastically. Kori giggled.

"What are friends for? Oh are you coming to practice?" Kori asked. Raven gave a sigh.

"Do I have to? The only reason why I'm on the cheer squad is because you forced me. It still scares me that I made the squad." Raven said.

"Yes, you have to! But look on the plus side, you get to see cute boys at games." Kori chirped. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

Soon enough, the bus slowed down and stopped allowing the students to get off to their stop at Star High School. Kori got off the bus and went directly with Raven to another group of girls and engaged in conversation. Richard got off the bus and couldn't help but look at Kori as she giggled and laughed with her friends. He could only think why she wasn't hanging out with him anymore and how beautiful she was. They would always hang out it middle school and they would have their bad time and their good times. But now that they went to high school, he would miss how they would always talk all day during school and how they would hang out together after school instead of taking the bus.

"Dude c'mon!" Garfield called out. Richard looked back at his friends.

"Coming!" Richard called and turned to run over to his friends, but not after having another look at his best friend Kori.

"So is he going to ask you out or what?" a girl with curly brunette hair asked.

Kori rolled her eyes. "As if! He would never ask me out!" Kori squealed.

"She told me the same thing." Raven mocked. The girls broke out in laughter.

Just then a boy with dark shades walked by passed them. He had gelled down red hair and had drop-dead looks.

"Hey ladies," he said smoothly. All the girls and Kori looked at him. All except Raven, who really wasn't in for the boy crazy thing.

"Hi Roy!" the girls said in a dream state voice.

He then looked directly at Kori and partly put down his shades and winked at her.

"Catch ya later Kori." He said and resumed putting on his shades and walked off.

The girls around Kori sighed.

"O.M.G Kori! I cannot believe Roy Harper likes you!" one girl said.

"Yeah, he is like to die for!" another girl squealed. Kori gave a little laugh.

"Yeah, but honestly, I like someone else." Kori confessed. This time everyone gasped, even Raven.

"Who wouldn't like Roy?" a girl asked.

"Me." Kori said.

"Well, it's either that you're just nervous of the big pep rally next week or that something is wrong with you," a girl stated.

"You guys are all so pointless." Raven said.

"You know we really have to hook you up with someone," one girl said.

Kori gave a laugh. "That's what I told her!"

Again the girls laughed. "But seriously you guys. I do like someone else." Kori said.

The little group looked at Kori and just continued to scold her until the bell rang and they all went to class.

The only thing that Kori and Richard were thinking that day was one thing. Each other.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah, had a real weird ending to this chappie. Eh, but at least I tried right? lol. Well what did you think? - lol. I hope you guys like it so far:) Well anyways I wanna give thanks to those who have read my story so far, espcially those on the rob/star shrine! I also wanna thank my fellow reviewers and readers such as:**

_**StarfireK, stargirl915, StarrGoddess, Vandagirl, InkBlotted Chakra, sTarRfIrExrObIn, RedXStarRob**_

**But back on the story, for those who are confused on the names here's the update thanks to RedXStarRob:**

**_Garfiled Mark Logan - Beast Boy  
Raven Roth or Rachel Roth - Raven  
Victor Stone - Cyborg_**

**Well there you go! So yea, Richard and Kori are now teens and are sophomores at high school. But OoOoOo! There's conflict on the way! So stay tuned as this natural high school day gets complicated! **

**Well that's all for now! And I expect to see mor reviews! lol. Well until next time, here comes Chappie 3!**

**-xxterraxx**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fake Truth

**Chapter 3: The Fake Truth**

Kori looked at the clock as she sat in her 6th period class. Biology. She hated that class as much as Raven hated girls screaming mindlessly over boys. Fortunately the only good thing in her biology class was Richard as he sat behind her and scribbled something on a piece of paper. He then tapped Kori on the shoulder and passed the paper on. Kori took the note and opened it slowly, careful that the teacher would not see. For the next few minutes, the two wrote each other with the note.

"Talk about boring huh?" Richard wrote.

"Tell me about it. Ugh, I could die right now of the boredom I'm suffering through." Kori replied.

"Well, that's what we get when we get stick with Mr. Bolton for biology."

"Hahaha. You got a point. Hey are you coming over after school today?"

Richard thought for a moment. He again looked at the note. Of course, he was invited to her house like a million times. But every time they would ask each other over, it felt like a date for him.

"And don't forget, we _will _have a test next week. So study people." Mr. Bolton said. Just as he said this, the whole class groaned of anguish, dreading of the upcoming test.

Richard looked at the note that was unfolded in his lap and was about to write his response as the bell rang. Suddenly, most of the class rushed out of the class like a pack of hungry animals as they rushed out of the building that has held them captive for 9 hours.

Richard quickly folded his paper and looked up seeing that his best friend wasn't there, who always would wait for him. But strangely, she wasn't. Richard walked out the door and the first thing that caught his eye was Kori and Roy, who were busy in conversation. Richard narrowed his blue eyes and quickly walked over to Kori as Roy left.

"What was that all about?" Richard asked suspiciously. Kori looked at her best friend as if he had just offended her.

"What's with the angry tone? He just asked about some history homework that's all." Kori snapped. "Now let's hurry up and catch the bus."

Richard chuckled. "Oh and to answer your question, I am coming over, if you don't mind."

Kori gave a giggle. "Richard, you have been my best friend since like forever. Do you actually think I would mind you coming over?"

Richard again paused and thought sarcastically. Kori gave a grunted sigh and grabbed Richard's arm.

"Come on Einstein, we're gonna be late." Kori said and dragged him to the bus.

-Later that day-

"C'mon let's go to my room." Kori said as she made it up her carpeted stairs. Richard of course followed. Once they arrived at her room, they tossed their backpack aside.

Kori had an average room that had what every teenage girl would have. Some posters on the walls, purple walls, some books, a computer, a desk with homework and some photos, and a bed with some stuffed animals on top.

"Wow, this place looks different the last time I came here." Richard said as he sat on a chair and faced Kori, who was busy getting out books for their upcoming biology test.

"So what chapter was that test on again?" Kori asked as she continued to rummage through her backpack. Meanwhile, Richard just stared at her as a question appeared in his mind. Seeing that there was no response she looked up from her things.

"Hello? I asked what chapter the test was on." Kori said waving and snapping her fingers in her face. Richard finally came back and decided to ask her the question that was on his mind the whole day.

"I'll tell you, unless you answer a question." Richard said as he leaned back in his chair.

Kori raised a brow. "Oh and does this concern biology? 'Cause I really _did not _pay attention."

"No, it's something else." Richard said slyly. Kori looked up and stared at Richard and crossed her arms.

"What now?" Kori asked. Richard tried not to blush and fortunately, for him, it was working.

"Do you like anyone?" Richard asked straight out. Kori was taken aback by his question and couldn't help but blush a little bit.

"Why?" she asked.

"What? Can't I have the right to ask questions?" Richard asked coolly and crossed his arms.

Kori could feel her cheeks burn up and put her face down to her backpack to pretend she was looking for something.

"Well….yes," she said quickly. "Now what's the chapter?"

"Who is it?" Richard asked. Kori nearly felt like her stomach did a flip. Her heartbeat increased and she could feel her face blush like mad.

"It's no one you should care about." Kori said.

"Aw c'mon Kori. You can tell me." Richard said. Suddenly Kori got up and got a binder from a shelf and stayed there for a while.

"So?" Richard pondered. Kori thought for a second. She couldn't just tell him that she liked him! She had to think fast, so she turned around and took a breath….

"Well…" Kori started.

"Well?" 

"It's Roy," Kori answered and sat down in her chair. But all Richard could do was just sit there and feel heart-broken.

* * *

**Authors Note: Wow, shame on Kori! So what do you think so far? Hm? Well I can't really say anything so far, cause that'll spoil what is next to come in the next chappie. Oh and sorry if this chappieis so short...Ican say I tried though. :)Well anywayz, I will give thanks to my fellow reviewers who are of course:**

_xWallyxWestsxLuverx_, _StarrGoddess, falyn anjel, InkBlotted Chakra, Starfire898, __sTaRfIrExrObIn_

**Well those are the reviewers for now. But right now, I gotta get started on the next chappie. So here comes chappie 4!  
-xxterraxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Out of Hand

**Chapter 4: Out of Hand**

Richard stared at Kori and watched as Kori continued to rummage through her things.

"Roy? You mean Roy Harper?" Richard asked. From the sound of his voice, he sounded hurt. Kori's heart broke as she heard the pain in his voice. She hated to lie to her best friend, especially since Richard was actually the one she liked.

"Yes, Roy Harper, who else?" Kori said as she looked up Richard, who was busy flipping through his own biology book. Kori sighed.

"So the chapter is?" Kori asked and her voice as well had a tone of hurt, but Richard was too busy with his own sadness to recognize her tone.

"Three." Richard replied. Kori looked at her book and sighed.

"Oh yeah right…" she said. The room then stayed silent. This was an awkward silence between the two friends. Out of all the years they were together, they never had this kind of eerie kind of silence. The only thing that could be heard was Richard thinking to himself on why Kori didn't like him as well, more than a friend. He thought so much that he saw that there was no point of studying at a time like this. Quickly, Richard gathered his things and stood up.

"Hey, where are you going off to? You just got here!" Kori exclaimed. Richard was about to grab the doorknob, but stopped and turned to face Kori.

"Oh, I just remembered that I had to do something before Bruce came home. I'll call you later. Bye!" Richard said and quickly exited her house to the fancy mansion right next door.

Kori sat there and threw her backpack to the side. She covered her face and kept thinking to herself.

_Why did I do that? Oh god! This is stupid! I should have told him the truth. UGH! I am so stupid!_

Kori felt her tears run down her face. She then ran over to her bed and buried her face in her pillow and cried her eyes out.

Richard walked to his room with a heavy heart. Once he arrived in his room, he laid down on his bed, closed his eyes and sighed.

_Why doesn't she like me? Ugh, why did I even get my hopes up…sigh…she'll never like me, even if I tried._

Richard opened his eyes to see a blank white ceiling. With that, he noticed that tears started to form in his eyes. He wiped one of his eyes and sighed again as he started to drift into sleep.

A few days passed and the two did not even speak two words to each other ever since that lie was made. But things were just about to get worse for the two.

One day, Kori just stepped down from the bus when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. Kori quickly looked at who it was and smiled…weakly.

"Hey Kori," Roy said smoothly.

"Hey Roy," Kori replied.

"Say I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend." Roy said as he pulled his shades over his head revealing his green eyes, that were lighter than Kori's.

"Why?" Kori asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something." Roy said.

"Umm..uhh…" Kori stuttered. "I…well…I really….don't…"

Just then, Richard stepped off and directly pointed his attention to Kori and Roy. Kori kept switching her eyes on Richard and Roy frantically. Richard stared at the two, waiting to see what Kori would do.

_Think Kori! Think! I gotta do this fast._

Suddenly, without thinking Kori leaned in and kissed Roy, pressing her lips against his. Richard felt like time had stopped and he felt like his heart has just been torn apart. Kori then opened one eye and saw Richard staring in shock.

_Oh my gosh! What did I just do? Wait no!_

Kori then broke apart and then turned to explain to Richard that had just happened, but he was gone. Roy meanwhile just stood there for a moment shocked but happy at what she had just done.

"Oh no, Richard…" Kori muttered as she scratched her head and scanned the crowds of people to find Richard. Kori was about to go look for him until Roy caught her arm and pulled her into his arms.

"So this weekend?" Roy asked. Kori looked at Roy and pushed him away.

"Look, Roy…I didn't mean to-" Kori started but was interrupted.

"Oh, so playing hard to get huh? Well then, just tell me anytime you wanna hang out. Catch you later." Roy said as he resumed putting on his shades and walked away.

Just then, Kori's little clique ran up to Kori and screamed with excitement, all except for Raven of course.

"OMG! KORI! Did you just kiss him?"

"Are you together?"

"I bet he's going to ask you to homecoming!"

The questions and statements just started to surround her, but Kori pushed her clique and ran to Kori's classroom, where Richard would meet her before he went to his homeroom.

There she stopped at the doorway, seeing Richard leaning on a windowsill staring out the window as if he hated the whole world. Kori smiled and approached Richard.

"Hey," she said as she sat down at the desk that was next to him. No response.

"Hello? Am I talking to air here? What's wrong with you?" Kori said poking him on his arm.

"So are you and your prince charming together?" Richard said without no emotion. Kori was taken aback by his tone and stared at him.

"What's with the serious tone, that's not like you, Richard…" Kori stated and stood up and faced him.

"I saw you kiss him today. So you guys together or what?" Richard said coldly as he looked back at Kori with his blue eyes, which stung her. Why did she lie in the first place? What made her kiss Roy?

Kori sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I—" Kori started, but was interrupted by Richard who grunted and turned to go to his desk.

"Look, save it…gotta get to class." Richard said as he quickly grabbed his backpack and walked out the door, leaving Kori in an empty classroom. Kori sighed and sunk in a nearby chair.

"Well I just wanted to say, that I love you and that I never meant to kiss Roy. I don't even know why I did it. I love you Richard….ugh I'm so stupid!" she muttered to herself and kicked the chair in front of her. But all she knew so far, was that things were getting out of hand between her and Richard.

* * *

**A/N: Awww poor Kori! Well as people say, what comes arounf goes around. But anywayz, I just finished the next chappie. Talk about quick! But anwayz, I wanna give thanks to:**

_**InkBlotted Chakra, ttruytt (my shrine sis:) ), locket 101, stargirl915, JoRelL's fLy GuRl, Starrgoddess, Cute Beyblader, sTaRfIrExrObIn**_

**Well, that's all for now. But anywayz here comes chappie 5! Oh and since I wont be able to put the reviewers for the next chappie, I'll just say it right now. Thanks for whoever will read the next chappie:)**

**-xxterraxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbreak

**Chapter 5: Heartbreak**

For the past few weeks, things have gone from bad to worse for Kori and Richard seemed to grow apart. But the only thing that was even worse…was the only event that would ruin their friendship even more. Winter Formal.

Kori and Richard never liked school dance and never attended them. But over their summer, Kori and Richard promised that they would go at least once and of course with each other. But now, that promise seemed impossible to reach.

"Move loser!" a blonde girl said as she shoved her way passed Kori and a few other girls following behind her.

Meet, Kitten Robinson. Despite her good looks, she has a nasty personality and is apparently Kori's rival. Apparently, she's a junior and once Kori came into the school last year, it seemed the spotlight was stolen from Kitten. From that day on, Kitten was never nice to Kori and always looked for ways to make Kori's life miserable. Unfortunately, Kori's life was miserable as it is.

"Ugh, I so don't know what her problem is." Kori said as she walked to the girls restroom with Raven.

"Well, maybe it's cause your way more popular than her." Raven said.

"Well, I really didn't want to be popular…I didn't ask for the popularity." Kori said as they walked in.

Kori walked over to the mirror to put on her make-up.

"Well, maybe that's what your fate is. To be popular." Raven sighed. Kori sighed as she put her lip gloss in her purse.

"Well at times I wish I wasn't I lost my best friend to it…" Kori said. Kitten at the moment was about to open the bathroom door when she over heard their conversation.

Raven looked at Kori and noticed her dreamy state of mind.

"Oh my gosh, Kori…you…you like Richard don't you?" Raven asked placing her hands on her hips.

Kori immediately looked at Raven and blushed like mad. "No! I don't! Why would I!" Kori blurted out. Raven arched a brow.

"You expect me to believe that?" Raven said. Kori said.

"Do I look that obvious?" Kori asked. Raven nodded then smiled.

Kitten on the other hand smiled to herself, seeing the news on Kori's moody state and then went to go put her plan in action.

"You should ask him to Winter Formal." Raven said.

"Yeah, but there's only one problem." Kori said and sighed.

"Oh yeah, right…Roy." Raven said.

"Yeah, I just gotta tell him that I just don't like him. I don't even know why I kissed him!" Kori said.

"Well go now!" Raven said as the two headed out for the bathroom.

"Yeah I should." Kori said confidently and walked down the hallway seeing Richard at his locker.

Kori smiled and started to walk over to Richard until Roy blocked her path.

"Hey baby," Roy said and leaned in to kiss her. Kori pushed him away.

"Look, Roy, I gotta tell you something." Kori started.

"I'm listening," Roy said.

"Ok look…" Kori started off and then she saw Richard. The two then locked eyes for a moment. Kori felt like she would die as she saw the hurt in his eyes. She had to do this fast.

"Look, about the whole kissing thing. I didn't mean it. And I'm sorry that I lead you on. Truth is…there's someone else." Kori said. Roy stood there staring at her. But all he did was run his hand through his hair.

"Alright…whatever…," was all Roy said and walked away. Kori let out some air. _That's done, and now for Richard. _Kori thought and followed Richard who was about to enter his next class until Kitten blocked his path. Kori frowned and hid behind a plant, over hearing their conversation.

"Look, I wanna ask you something." Kitten said as she twirled her hair with a finger.

"What?" Richard asked. Kitten stepped closer to Richard.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to winter formal with me." Kitten asked. Richard was about to say no when the thoughts of Kori and Roy came to his mind. Richard sighed.

"Sure." Richard replied and turned to go into his classroom.

Kori felt like her heart was broken into a million tiny pieces, stepped on and was thrown into a fire. She could feel her tears well up in her eyes.

Kori slowly got up and started toward her next class until Kitten again bumped into her. Kitten smiled evilly at her.

"Oh, I just saw that you broke up with Roy. So who you gonna take to Winter Formal?" Kitten asked. Kori couldn't take it anymore so she ran suddenly burst into tears and ran for the bathroom. Raven meanwhile, who was watching from afar chased after Kori wanting to know what happened.

* * *

**A/N: Well, as you can see I introduced another character for the story line! And as she is in the show, she is still the snobby spoiled rich girl as we all know. But as for Kori, many could say she had it coming, since she treated Richard so horribly before! Talk about karma! But anywayz, as you can see, there is more drama being added to the story! OoOo! It feels like a soap opera! But I will try and update as soon as possible! So reviews are greatly appreciated! Oh and again, thanks, to all those who have read that last chappie! Much love! So here comes chappie 6!**

** -xxterraxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 6- Saying Goodbye**

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" screamed the voice from the other line of the phone as Kori pulled the phone away from her ear. It had been a three days since the worst day of her life. To make it worse, she was moving from her house to another city she never even heard about. Gotham City had always been her favorite place since she had moved there and met Richard, who became her best friend, who now seemed like he wasn't lately.

"I don't know…maybe this move may be good." Kori said and sighed as she looked around her room. Already there were a few boxes with belongings in them.

"But, what about Prom and all that great stuff that we agreed we would go through? What about Winter Formal? What about Richard?" Raven asked.

Kori looked out her window and looked across the street as she stared the mansion in front of her. A light was on in the upper right window. Signifying that Richard was in his room, occupying himself.

Kori sighed and focused her attention to her conversation.

"One, I'll try and come to your prom, two, what stuff, four, I'm not even sure if I'm going to winter formal after the mess I've done and…." Kori paused as Richard's smiling face came up in her thoughts. "…what about Richard?"

Raven sighed. "Kori, you can't be serious. You're not just gonna leave him are you? I mean…look at him. He's sad enough as it is. Just imagine what will happen when you move away without a word?"

Kori slumped in her bed. Raven was right. She couldn't just leave Richard without saying goodbye. Not to mention, to express her feelings to him. She sighed.

"You're right…" she admitted and sighed again as she placed a pillow over her head. There was a short silence until Raven spoke.

"Hey, at least come to the winter formal. Tell him about your feelings for him and well…say goodbye." Raven said. Kori thought in her head and pieced all the words together.

"I guess I could do that." Kori said and looked on her nightstand. A photo frame contained a picture of her and Richard as twelve year olds smiling at the camera. Richard smiling happily as Kori smiled and flashed a peace sign with her smile full of brackets. Tears started to form in her cheeks.

"Say what, why don't we go get dresses tomorrow after school? That sound good?" Raven said, dreading every word she said. For her, she wasn't actually the kind of person to shop, especially for dresses. But for Kori, she could make a little exception. Raven waited for Kori's answer. But all she could hear was Kori's sniffles as Kori started to cry.

"You there?" Raven asked. Kori snapped out of her past memories with Richard and responded to Raven.

"I just can't believe it Raven. I'm moving away and I'll never see him again…I mean…we promised we would be friend forever," Kori sobbed.

"Look, why don't we discuss this tomorrow, I have to go." Raven sadly said, feeling uneasy leaving her friend to mope in her worries and doubts. "But look at the situation this way….at least you'll tell him how you really feel about him."

Kori gave a little smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

So then, the two girls said their goodbyes and hung up. Kori sighed and wiped her eyes. Again, she looked out the window and saw as Richard's light went out.

"Goodnight Richard…I love you…" she said and pulled the covers her and fell asleep.

_**The night of Winter Formal:**_

Kori sighed and lagged behind Raven, who was arm in arm with Garfield. Raven turned and whispered something to Garfield and went over to her. Kori looked at the outfit she bought. It was a purple dress. She liked it the first time she saw it. The hemline went above her knees and it was strapless. In the light the dress sparkled. Kori's hair was curled and was tied up into a loose half ponytail with a few strands of hair flowing down her head.

"C'mon, have fun tonight!" Raven said.

Another one of Kori's friends, Terra, came up behind her. Apparently, Terra was also updated on the dreadful situation that was going on.

"Don't look so sad." Terra said. Kori sighed as they all moved into the gym, where the lights were dimmed and a fast-rhythm song beat through the walls of the auditorium. Around, were couples and friends either sitting at tables eating or talking or they were out dancing, where the teachers were breaking any couple that got "too close". Soon enough, Kori, Raven, Garfield, Terra and all their other friends came along and sat down.

"Did Richard say anything to you Garfield? About me I mean…" Kori asked over the loud music that was playing.

"Sorry Kori, he's been secluded lately. Never talked to him since…you and him stopped talking to each other. But I'm sure he's here." Garfield assured.

One of Kori's friends placed a hand on Kori's shoulder. "C'mon don't be like that. Just think of all the guys that want to dance with you," the girl said cheerfully. But that didn't help Kori's feelings one bit.

"How can I, when I'm moving tomorrow…." Kori said and sighed as she slumped in her seat.

The night continued as all of Kori's friends, even Raven and Terra went off to go dance with their dates, until she was left sitting alone at the table. Dateless. Kori then started to scan the crowds for Richard. No luck until, she saw him sitting with Kitten, across the gym. Richard was staring at the crowd of people dancing. Kori found Richard extremely attractive, seeing that he was wearing black tuxedo pants and a tux jacket. But what made him even more attractive was that he had he jacket un-buttoned, which revealed his white shirt that was un-buttoned by three buttons. His hair was also his best feature seeing that it wasn't spiked up like it always was, but was down in a messy fashion and his eyes were covered by a pair of shades he occasionally wore, giving him a mysterious look. Kitten meanwhile, was insisting they dance, but was rejected every time by Richard. Kitten sighed after she again attempted to ask Richard to step onto the dance floor. She turned her head and saw that Kori was staring right at them. Kitten smirked.

"C'mon Richard, please dance with me…" Kitten said seductively as her breathe trickled down Richard's neck. But that seemed to have no affect on him.

"I said no!" Richard snapped and crossed his arms as he watched the crowd. Kitten sighed and saw that Kori was still watching. Kitten then grabbed the collar of Richard's shirt and started to kiss him. Kori gasped at what she was seeing and burst into tears and got up and started to head for the door, bumping into the people as she tried to walk out. Once outside she started to walk through the parking lot and head for the bus stop.

"KORI!" a voice called out. Kori continued to walk as she cried. Again, her voice was called and she stopped.

"Look, I don't want to talk just leave me alone." Kori said and turned around. She then noticed that Richard was running toward her.

"Hey," Richard said. Kori continued to cry. Richard took off his shades.

"What happened? What did Roy do? I'm gonna kick his—"

"I didn't come with Roy! I didn't come with anyone!" Kori sobbed out. Richard looked at her puzzled.

"What are you talking about? I saw you kiss him. You told me you liked him…" Richard said.

Kori sniffed and turned around.

"Richard, you're so stupid. I did that all to make you jealous. I wasn't thinking…" Kori said. Richard stood there.

"To make me jealous?" Richard asked. Suddenly the bus pulled up and opened their doors. Kori started to walk to the bus, but was stopped when Richard put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kori?" Richard asked. Kori turned to him and then lightly pressed his lips against his. They stayed there for only a few seconds, but for the two, it felt like hours. As Richard was about to arms around her waist, she pulled away.

"You coming miss?" The bus driver said. Kori turned and nodded as she stepped onto the first step. She turned back and looked at Richard who was staring at her, longing for another kiss.

"I've always had feelings for you Richard. I love you. But I guess….this is goodbye." Kori said and gave a weak smile as she stepped on and the doors closed.

Richard's eyes went wide as the bus started to pull away. He screamed for the bus to stop and come back. He chased after the bus, but gave up as it continued to drive on.

"I love you too…." Richard said, as the bus disappeared from sight. But the only thing that he couldn't say was saying goodbye.

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG! Talk about drama! I also wanna say, sorry for brining up Terra so late in the story. I was thinking of whether to put her in the story. But I just threw her in to show as one of a character who will probably me a minor character in the story. Still not sure... But anywayz, sorry for the late update, I have been reeeallll busy lately! But now that I'm so bored out of my mind, I finally finished this chappie! Wow, this chapter took four pages of typing I might add. WHOO! That took a lot of work! lol. But hold you're horses there! This isn't the end of the story! Yes, there is still more! But I need you're help! Tell me which idea is better in your reviews:**

**-Show what happens the next day, but possibly short chapter  
-Show what happens a few years later, but possibly long chapter  
**

**So, tell me what you think! You're reviews do tell help me in improving this story:) Ideas and constructive criticism are appreciated. But please, I don't want any criticisms stating on how things were orignally or should be originally done, between Richard and Kori, Starfire and Robin, etc,. That's why there is a reason on why it's called _FAN FICTION_! Notice how I put that word fan fiction. But anywayz, I wanna thank all those who have reviewed my story, especially those on the Robin and Starfire shrine. Which include:**

**_ttrulytt (my shrine sis!), FallenTeenHearts, (here we go...-cracks knuckles-) MistyMagicWaterflower aka xImmortalxRomanticx, PaintballGodess36, sTaRfIrExrObIn, StarrGodess, InkBlottedChakra_**

**Well thank you again for reading my story! And I will try to update my story as soon as possible! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks again! And here comes Chappie 7!**

**-xxterraxx **

**  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Past to Future

**Chapter 7: Past to Future**

Richard looked out the window of the mansion that he had been living in and ran a hand through his jet black hair. He looked over his shoulder and saw an empty bed. It was 5 A.M….a Wednesday, and again he was haunted by one of his dreams. But they weren't nightmares. They were dreams filled with memories of Kori and his thoughts of them being together again.

Richard closed his eyes and lay back down on his bed and pulled the covers over his body. He stared at the blank wall. He wished that he could turn back time and try and get Kori back and finally for once in his life be in a caring and loving relationship with her. But sadly, for him, that was far from true.

It had been seven years since Kori moved away from him and left him in his emotions and memories.

_**Flashback:**_

…"_What are you talking about? I saw you kiss him. You told me you liked him…" Richard said._

_Kori sniffed and turned around._

"_Richard, you're so stupid. I did that all to make you jealous. I wasn't thinking…" Kori said. Richard stood there._

"_To make me jealous?" Richard asked. Suddenly the bus pulled up and opened their doors. Kori started to walk to the bus, but was stopped when Richard put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Kori?" Richard asked. Kori turned to him and then lightly pressed his lips against his. They stayed there for only a few seconds, but for the two, it felt like hours. As Richard was about to arms around her waist, she pulled away._

"_You coming miss?" The bus driver said. Kori turned and nodded as she stepped onto the first step. She turned back and looked at Richard who was staring at her, longing for another kiss._

"_I've always had feelings for you Richard. I love you. But I guess….this is goodbye." Kori said and gave a weak smile as she stepped on and the doors closed._

_Richard's eyes went wide as the bus started to pull away. He screamed for the bus to stop and come back. He chased after the bus, but gave up as it continued to drive on._

"_I love you too…." Richard said, as the bus disappeared from sight._

_**End Flashback**_

Richard then rolled over and faced the ceiling. Kori's face appeared in his mind and he gave a small smile as tears continued to emerge from his eyes and remembered what he did the next day. Richard shook his head. He cursed himself. Blaming himself that he should have gone and seen her that night. To say goodbye and to tell that he loved her.

_**Flashback:**_

_Richard woke up to the sound of large trucks starting their engines as they started to drive down the block. Richard's eyes suddenly grew wide and looked out his window._

_There Kori was walking down his driveway. She looked back and he could see the tears and pain in her eyes. Richard called out her name through the window. Kori turned without hearing her name being called. Richard struggled to open the window, but was stuck shut. Again he called her name as Kori walked across the street to the blue car that already had its engine running. Now tears were forming in his eyes. Richard pounded on the window and started to run downstairs and opened the door wide. Alfred, Richard's butler noticed his strange actions._

"_Mast Richard what are you doing?" Alfred called out. But Richard was too caught up in getting to Kori that he ignored his questions and ran out into the cold street in his underwear not to mention shirtless, as the car pulled away._

"_KORI!" Richard called again, thinking that his call would make the car turn around and come back. Sadly, it just kept going. Tears flowed down his cheeks as Alfred approached him and placed a coat around his shoulders._

"_Master Richard, it is awfully cold outside. May I ask what is the reason for your actions?" Alfred asked. Bruce then finally walked out and saw what was happening._

"_What the heck is going here?" Bruce asked. "Why are you all out here?"_

_Richard curled his hands into fists and faced Bruce, with tears in his eyes._

"_WE HAVE TO GO AFTER THAT CAR!" Richard screamed. Bruce frowned._

"_What's gotten into Dick?" Bruce said grabbing hi shoulders. Richard just broke into tears._

"_If I may inquire, I believe young Kori Anders came by." Alfred started. Richard looked up, with a little hope._

"_What did she say? When is she coming back? Why did she leave? I need to—"Richard started but was interrupted._

"_I believe she wanted to see you. But you were not awake." Alfred said. Richard frowned._

"_Then why didn't you wake me?" Richard yelled. Bruce shushed him._

"_I was, but unfortunately, she did not want me to, but instead wanted me to give you these." Alfred said and brought out a picture frame containing a picture of him and Kori when they were younger. Attached to the back was a note written by Kori addressed to Richard._

_Richard took the frame and hugged it. His tears staining the note that was attached to the frame. Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry for leaving in a fuss. I could see in her eye that she really wanted to see you Master Richard. I'm terribly sorry." Alfred said, sympathetically as he also placed a hand on Richard's shoulder. But Richard didn't need their sympathy, because he knew his crying and their sympathy wouldn't bring back the girl he loved._

_**End Flashback**_

Richard opened his eyes and looked at the clock again. 7:50! Richard's eyes grew wide. Again, his daydreams of Kori lead to him being late again, for work. He had now moved with Bruce to a place called Jump City and was working at one of his so called "fathers" enterprises. _Bruce Wayne _enterprises. Apparently, after Richard graduated from high school, Bruce pronounced Richard as one of the associate managers in his business. At first, Richard thought that this would be a great opportunity to get his mind of Kori….sadly…he was wrong. But Richard had no time to dream seeing that he only had a few minutes to arrive at the office. He quickly changed and headed downstairs to the garage where Bruce was busy polishing up his motorcycle.

"Late again Master Richard? Master Bruce has already expected you to be there by—"

"Yeah! I know! Thanks Alfred!" Richard said and took the helmet that was hanging from the handle and sped off.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Kori yawned and stretched out of bed. She got up and fixed her pajamas and opened the blinds and stared out into the city out in front of her. Jump City. She had been living there for quite a while now in her 6 story apartment building, ever since she left Richard and Gotham City behind. Two muscular arms found their way across Kori's waist.

"Alex! Stop!" she whined and pushed him away.

Alex had been her boyfriend ever since they met in their junior year. He was every girl dreamed of. Jet black hair, green eyes and a very good looking body. It was love at first sight…well….that's what Alex thought. The two remained together all the way through high school. Many people would call him X during High School, just because the name suited him. After they both graduated from high school, Alex decided to work on cars and become a mechanic, while Kori went to night school, to fulfill her dream as a model. Alex hadn't moved in with Kori, but occasionally he would come and sleepover and they would have their routine make-out sessions but nothing more.

Alex chuckled and went to go change. Kori then went to take a shower and started to change. Meanwhile as she looked in her closet for a pair of closes. Alex backed up into her closet and noticed her attire. Kori wore a plaid business coat over a black tank top and a plaid skirt. She then took out some white heels.

"What's with the outfit?" Alex said as he put on a shirt. Kori smiled as she ran her hair through her long wavy red hair.

"I got an interview at Bruce Wayne Industries. They said that they're looking for someone to model for a magazine. Isn't that great?" Kori said as she got out of her closet and gave Alex a kiss on his cheek, as she went to her vanity to put on some finishing touches.

"I bet it's a scam." Alex said as he grabbed his coat and started to walk to the door and laughed. Kori rolled her eyes and they both out walked out into the hallway, down to the parking lot. There, their cars were parked a few cars away. As they both stopped at Kori's car they faced each other and kissed each other briefly.

"Will I see you on Friday?" Kori asked as they held each other's hands. Alex smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Of course, oh and if they reject you, I'll kick their ass," Alex said slyly and looked at his watch, "crap! I gotta go!" Alex said and left after he gave her a quick kiss. Kori waved as Alex drove away in his old Volvo. Kori sighed and hopped into her Mercedes Benz. She had been with him too long and she was planning to break up with him. That issue stuck with her as she started to drive to Bruce Wayne Industries. She then started to wonder what things were in store for her if she did dump Alex and if she did finally reach her goal as a professional model. But fate had better surprises in store for Kori Anders as she started to walk toward the building entitled "_Bruce Wayne Industries."

* * *

_

**Author's Note: OMG! Finally! I updated aren't you glad? lol. And to one of my reviewers...which I think you know who you are, in which calling my story the opposite of smart...don't get mad, GET GLAD! 'Cause I updated! lol. YAY! But anywayz, as you can see, the choices I put up in the last chappie showed that most people wanted it to be a long chapter. So, I made it a few years later...which is about again...seven years later. So right now, they are about...22 years old. Oh and you can see that I put in Alex, (a.k.a. Red X, from Teen Titans). I saw that most stories had Roy (or Speedy), so why not change it and come up and name for Red X? lol. Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie as much as I spent my hours slaving over this chappie! lol. R&R please! And note: Please don't rush me in updating my stories. I try my hardest in putting detail in this story and it's hard to update with having obstacles like school and homework. So please, PLEASE, don't rush me. Thank you! Here comes Chapter 8!**

**-xxterraxx **


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

**Chapter 8: Reunited**

Kori swung through the glass doors and gasped at height of the indoor lobby. For a moment, she felt as if she was the only one in the room, despite the fact that was many people rushing past her hurrying to their assigned jobs. Kori finally snapped out of her day dream and walked over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here for an appointment." Kori said. The lady looked up at Kori through her thick glasses as she put down the phone.

"Name?" the lady asked. Kori reluctantly said her name. The lady then looked on a notepad that seemed to have many different times of appointments written, took out a post-it and wrote down the appointment and handed it to Kori.

"Alrighty, you have to go into meeting room 17B on the 9th floor. NEXT!"

Immediately, another person shoved their way to the front causing Kori to drop her folder full of papers. Kori grunted and gave a quite curse and kneeled down to retrieve her belongings. But the fact that many people were rushing around her, stepping on her papers didn't help.

"_Maybe coming here was a bad idea,"_ Kori thought as she continued to grab papers under the rushing feet of the busy business people.

"Here let me help you," a voice from behind her said.

"Thanks," Kori said and gathered a few last sheets. The man in back of her stood up. Kori as well stood; her back faced to him and brushed the dust of herself.

"Is it always like this?" she asked as she continued to fix her outfit. The man chuckled.

"You get used to it."

Kori gave a little laugh herself and turned to face the man who had lent a helping at her and gasped at who was right in front of her.

The man as well was shocked to see who it was standing in front of him and removed the shades from his eyes.

"Kori!" the man asked as a smile broke onto his face.

"Richard!" Kori said as she as well broke into a smile and before you knew it, the two were embracing with the crowd of people still rushing by.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked as they pulled away, but his hand still on her arm.

"I was just on my way to an interview." Kori said. Just as she said "interview", her eyes grew wide as she looked at her watch.

"Crap! My interview!" Kori said and slapped her forehead.

"Here I'll take you." Richard offered and Kori smiled as she accepted his offer. The two quickly ran to the nearest elevator as it nearly was filled. Once on, Richard noticed Kori's portfolio.

"Where are you heading?" Richard asked as the doors slowly closed. Kori took out the note that the receptionist had written down and read it.

"Room 17B on the 9th floor," Kori said and tucked the paper into her skirt pocket. Richard nodded and pressed the 9th floor button. The ride to the 9th floor was eerily quiet. Richard looked down at Kori and could tell she was nervous.

"They won't kill you. Besides, what are you going to get interviewed for anyways?" Richard whispered. Suddenly, the elevator doors opened as it arrived at the 4th floor. A few people got off as more people got on, forcing the two to get closer than usual. So close, that Kori and Richard were practically in each other's arms. As soon as the doors finally closed Kori looked up and noticed that Richard and her face were just a few inches away and her green eyes looked with his ice blue eyes. Immediately, the two blushed and looked away.

"Well, I was here for an interview, like I said," Kori said with a giggle. Richard gave a smirk.

"No really?" Richard said sarcastically. "On what topic if I may ask?"

Kori giggled. "Why must you want to know?"

Again, the elevator doors opened up, but this time on the 6th floor. This time, half of the people that filled the elevator left, leaving the two to have some breathing room. Richard smirked once the doors closed again.

"Because….I want to know. Is there a law in which it states that one friend cannot ask another friend on why they go to an interview?" Richard said and looked at Kori. Kori giggled.

"Well no. And it's modeling on what I'm being interviewed on. I got a chance to model for a magazine or something like that." Kori said.

"I see….Listen, are you busy tonight?" Richard asked as the elevator started to slow.

"I don't know. But mostly likely, I'm not. Why?" Kori asked. Just then, the elevator doors opened to the 9th floor and the two walked out as they started going down rows and rows of offices.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat," Richard said, "I mean we haven't seen each other in a while and might as well catch up on each other."

"Well I have to think about it. I mean I have to see if I have to do anything with Alex today."

"Alex?" Richard asked and cocked a brow. Kori giggled.

"My boyfriend. But don't worry. If we do go out for dinner, I could maybe invite him." Kori said. Richard faked a smile.

"Sure that's fine," Richard said trying to hide the anger and disappointment in his voice.

"Well I have to go. But…" Kori then took out a pen and scribbled her number over his hand, "…call me."

Richard gave a small smile. Just as she was about to go in, Richard grabbed her arm.

"Meet me downstairs in the lobby ok?" Richard said. Kori looked at Richard and smiled.

"Ok, after my interview. I'll meet you at 12 ok?" Kori said and went inside. Richard sighed and leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his ebony hair and closed his eyes.

How could he talk to her when her boyfriend was in the way?

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG! I am soooo sooooo sorry for the long wait! So busy with school, writers block and yea the usual stuff. But anyways, at least I didn't forget about the story. I will_ try _and update soon. I'm not sure when, but I _WILL_ update. So thank you again for those who have been patient for me to update. But thankies to all those who reviewed! (Too lazy to write them, but you know who u are! xD)Well enough about that, well what do we have here? It looks like Kori and Richard have finally met after all this time! WOW! lol. And already that made a date...sort of...but in order to not have another's writers block. I need your help! So I must ask you...**

**Should the date involve Alex or not?**

**Well, the next chapter all depends on what you think should happen. So I hope to see some reviews come in! Well, that's all for now folks! Here comes Chapter 9!**

** -xxterraxx  
****  
**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N:** I am sorry to announce that I will have to discontinue this story for...who knows how long? It's just that I have now sadly moved on to Naruto and Bleach. I just lost inpiration ever since the show got cancelled. And no one probably bothers to read it anymore. But for those who do. I am truly and deeply sorry for discontinuing this. Like I said, I just lost inspiration.

Again, I am very **VERY **sorry:( Please donnot send any hate reviews due to thise. I apologize again. And hopefully, if I get the inspiration back, I will try and continue this story. Thank you for those who have reviewed and read this story until this point.

**-xxterraxx**

**P.S- Please no flamies!**


End file.
